Милосердие
by Kisassi
Summary: Обычная история о том, как компьютер обрел самосознание. Происходит в те времена, когда Новус еще был обитаем.


_Со смертью в человеке лишь одном_

_ Неравновесные процессы затухают,_

_ Денатурируют отжившие белки,_

_ Но мир существовать не прекращает!_

**_Электронная опера: «2032: Легенда о несбывшемся грядущем»_**

В современном, модерн-ретро-модерн-нью-нова-как-его-там-дальше музыкальном течении человеческий голос придавал легкий флер загадочности обычным компьютерным ритмам. Звучало это как шепот под неравномерное пиканье неисправной системы.

Гай Уоллес предпочитал классические баллады Рэй, но спокойно относился и к современной музыке… Именно так он думал до сегодняшнего утра. Его соседи в тридцатый раз запустили «Shiny Sunny-Sunny» группы с непроизносимым называнием GRe5Seez. Гай не переставал посылать множество мысленных проклятий в адрес тех, кто придумал этот отвратительный жанр музыки, и тех, кто воплотил его в жизнь, а заодно и тех, кто халтурит в звукоизоляции жилых зданий.

Был девятый час утра в выходной Гая. И это после напряженной рабочей недели. Единственное, что хотелось – проспать часиков шесть-семь, но под радостно-эпилептическое повизгивание о сияющем солнышке-солнышке, которое радостно бежит по небосклончику покачивая лучиками, присниться Гаю могли только тошнотворные детские кошмары о цветастых пришельцах, едящих его мозги.

Поэтому он, в довольно ранний для себя час, пил тонизирующий чай и пытался настроить наушники так, чтобы они заглушали чужую музыку хотя бы немного. Звонок Джона застал его в момент переключения альбомов и Гай нажал «ответить» автоматически, не глядя на экран.

— Гай ты чем вообще занят? – раздался прямо в ушах жизнерадостный голос: домашняя система автоматически переключилась на используемые динамики.

— И тебе добро утро, чудовище бессонное, - ответил Гай, зная, что точно так же система найдет подходящий для передачи микрофон.

— О-о-о… Гай, извини, я разбудил? Тут важное просто случилось, хотя сразу сообщить и не был уверен, что… Гай, что это у тебя? Система домашняя слетела?

— Ты удивишься, но не разбудил. А то, что слышишь, вообще-то, музыка. Соседи включили.

Джон рассмеялся и сказал:

— Соболезную музыке. Мы в пригороде не так хорошо знаем вкусы друг друга. По крайней мере, я не слышу под что моя соседка каждый день на рассвете делает гимнастику. Хотя иногда интересно, знаешь, Гай, я же говорил, что ее окна…

— Джон! Ты позвонил, чтоб рассказать о своей соседке?

— О… Нет. Отвлекся.

В этом был весь Джон Гамильтон – болтать без умолку на любую тему. Часами.

— Я сегодня должен был заступить на дежурство, - сказал он очень серьезно. - Но мне заявили, что проводится внеочередная чистка системы, оттого весь центр не будет работать ближайшие три дня.

— Подожди, - перебил его Гай, - это же бред. Сейчас не праздники, как можно лишить людей ВСИ на все выходные?

— Они и не лишат, просто сведут к минимуму. Гай, слушай же! Вот это они мне сказали, я как и ты возмутился, меня послали подальше и я удивился. Я решил позвонить Фреду и Лоис – они этой ночью дежурили. Дома у Лоис не берут трубку, а жена Фреда говорит, что его увезли в морг прямо с работы. Прикинь?

— Прикидываю, - согласился Гай. - А дальше?

Понятно теперь было, чего Джон болтает больше обычного – он просто волнуется. И вполне ясно, что узнав немного – он не остановился и продолжил копать. Гамильтон ничего не ценил больше своей осведомленности.

— Я нашел врачей, которые были там, через записи камеры, вывешенной в зале больницы, вычитал их треп… В общем, ребята умерли прямо на месте, не отсоединившись от системы. И, то, что их убило, послало импульсы прямо в мозг.

— Подожди… Они думают?

— Они ничего не думают, - резко ответил Джон. - Они свято уверены в том, что мыслящая система – это бред, в то, что разветвленная на целую планету…

— Полпланеты, - поправляет Гай.

— Планеты и уже давно!

— Руководство этого не афишиурет.

— Не будь наивным, Гай, это все знают. Когда дело касается денежных активов - Тенара и Футура поразительно единодушны, а Всеобщая Система Информации слишком дорогостоящий проект, чтоб государство тащило его в одиночку. Так вот, все считают, что такая сеть не дает достаточного пространства для обретения самосознания и зарождения каких бы то ни было процессов, сходных с людским мозгом. Потому они ищут дополнительные факторы. Утечку газа, происки футурцев, что угодно, только не то, что случилось на самом деле. Ты же понимаешь.

— Это Ник убил их, - ответил ему Гай.

Холодный ком, который стоял в горле с самого начала их разговора, прошел по пищеводу и завис в желудке.

— Да. Но сейчас ввели частичное ограничение. Я не могу связаться с ним из дому.

— Ты хочешь связать с Ником после того, что он сделал?

— Да. Мне нужно узнать, что же его заставило. Понять его мотивы.

— Джон… Ник машина, и если он сошел с ума…

— Гай! Ник машина – он не может сойти с ума! У него есть логические доводы, объяснения, ассоциативные цепочки. Он не может сделать что-то случайно, ты сам знаешь его резервные цепи и знаешь, что будь действительно серьезный сбой – он бы просто отключил часть функций. Ник работает совершенно нормально, должен, по крайней мере. И мне необходимо спросить у него самого, что это было!

Гай не ответил и с полминуты они оба молчали.

— Ладно, - сказал наконец Джон. - Постараюсь пока связаться с Кэс, может она чего скажет…

— Кэс на другой планете.

— Знаю. Спасибо, что выслушал меня. Просто, когда я узнал…

Он снова замолчал, прерывисто вздохнул и отключился. Гай снял наушники и допил давно остывший чай. Соседи, наконец-то, отключили музыку, но спать хотелось меньше всего.

Всегда были они трое: Кэссиди Скотт, Джон Гамильтон и он, Гай Уоллес. Тонкая, как струна, Кэс с записанным на уровне ДНК умением просчитывать сложнейшие системы и ориентироваться во Вселенной, как другие – в саду своего дома. Одна планета, один мир тяготил ее, заставлял чувствовать себя запертой, оттого она рвалась прочь, хоть каким-то способом: в кибер-пространство или космос – только бы уйти. Вторым был порывистый и немного дерганый Джон – следствие экспериментов на эмбрионах, счастливчик, поправки в мозгу которого не сделали его инвалидом, а всего лишь лишили сна, оставив мозг всегда работающим наполовину, как у многих морских млекопитающих. А Гай… Гай был простым парнем, который не считал нужным ни издеваться над Кэс или Джоном, ни сбегать прочь при их появлении. Они вместе закончили академию, вместе стали работать и вместе создали ВСИ.

Ник был полностью проектом Кэссиди – она говорила, что хочет сделать систему более стабильной и качественной. А потом, в один довольно пасмурный вечер, она позвонила Гаю с Джоном и позвала их к себе.

Тогда, три года назад, Ник обрел самосознание. Точнее, еще не Ник – имя он дал сам себе немного позже. Тогда он был просто центральным процессором ВСИ.

— Процессор слышит нас? – спросил Джон.

Он первым делом, даже не сняв куртки, прошел домашнему терминалу Кэс.

— Спроси его, - ответила хозяйка. - Только он не процессор. Точнее – не только процессор. Он – это вся ВСИ.

— Почему: «он»? - спросил Гай. - Откуда у него понятие пола?

— Не знаю, - Кэс пожала плечами, - я впервые общалась с ним полчаса назад.

Джон напрямую подключился к терминалу и стоял молча.

— Все будет в порядке? – забеспокоился Гай.

— Со мной все в порядке, - ответила Кэс. - Я не хотела доверять никому, кроме вас. Но я не могу только сама знать о нем… И он был бы против.

— То есть…

— То есть, - перебил его Джон, - система таки осознала себя, Кэс, поздравляю, ты стала кибер-мамой, ему нужно с кем-то общаться и обсуждать полученный опыт от наблюдения за система людских коммуникаций. Он очень рад, что мы того же пола, с которым он себя идентифицирует, слышал, Гай?

— Слышал, - ответил тот. - Как это тебе?

— Попробуй сам!

— Я лучше буду набирать текст, - ответил Гай и сам подошел к терминалу.

«Привет» - написал он, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо.

«Привет, - ответ пришел немедленно. - Я тебя вижу».

«И на кого я похож?» - набрал Гай, чувствуя, что ему становится все веселее и веселее. Компьютер обрел самосознание, подумаешь. В сравнении с тем, что его лучшая подруга увлекалась персонажами футарской религии это было еще самым невинным, что могло случиться.

«На фрагмент фото из архива Кэссиди, - пришел ответ, - но у тебя более рыжие волосы, чем там изображено. И воспаления на лице. Это называется прыщи?».

— Кэс, - сказал Гай, - компьютер утверждает, что я прыщавый.

— Ты таки прыщавый, - согласился Джон.

— Ребят, - сказала Кэс и голос ее немного дрожал, - спасибо вам, что вы есть!

Спустя месяц Гай получил на домашний адрес сообщение от неизвестного адресата: «Я придумал себе имя. Называй меня Ником. Когда ты будешь дежурить в центре – подключись напрямую. Пожалуйста».

После этого Гай связался с Кэс и Джоном. Оказалось, что Ник все это время пытался сформулировать то, как он себя воспринимает, в результате накатал сочинение размером с пятитомник по математическому анализу Илая Уоллеса и выдал его Кэс на чтение, а с Джоном, когда тот бывал на дежурстве, он связывался регулярно и играл в карты. Гая Ник немного опасался и был свято уверен, что тот жутко занятой человек и идти к нему со «всякой дурью», как писал сам компьютер, подхватив на каком-то молодежном ресурсе сленг, нельзя.

— Привыкайте к роли отцов, - фыркнула Кэс. - А у меня есть занимательное чтиво. Если вдруг уйду из ВСИ – попрошу Ника писать философские трактаты или современную психологию, буду издавать их под псевдонимом и жить припеваючи.

Связь с Ником для Гая походила на лежание в ванной, если вдруг бы воде вздумалось с тобой разговаривать. Когда он сказал это Джону – тот долго смеялся и ответил, что всегда визуализирует образ, так что для него это как общаться с воображаемым другом, который на самом деле существует. Кэс о таких вещах не говорил, каждый раз профессионально уходя от вопроса.

Ни с кем, кроме них троих Ник не общался. Не считал нужным.

Все было прекрасно в их мире, и даже проводы Кэссиди в колонию на другой планете прошли очень мирно.

— Ник будет скучать, - задумчиво сказал Гай.

— Он вообще знает? – спросил Джон. – Ведет себя так, будто ничего не происходит.

— А что-то происходит? – удивилась Кэс. – Меня не будет какое-то время на Новусе, и что с того?

— Мы будем скучать, - просто сказал Гай.

Она улыбнулась и обняла их с Джоном.

И вот теперь Ник сошел с ума. Можно говорить что-то еще, но общая картина именно такая. Ник. Сошел. С. Ума. Обезумел. Шизанулся. Он убивает операторов. Обходя все защитные системы и механизмы, как свои аппаратные, так и чужие биологические.

Джон хочет с ним поговорить, он уверен, что ничего не произойдет. Он всегда в этом уверен. Но Гай не верит в счастливый исход, как и в тот раз, когда они чуть было не попались с запрещенной литературой.

Кэссиди любила фольклор Футуры. Ей нравилась их религия, проповедующая о том, что когда-нибудь предки вернутся и Раш спасет свой народ. В целом, культура другой страны волновала ее именно из-за личности доктора Раша. Будучи человеком науки, Кэс не считала его и остальных сверхъестественными существами, а описания, даваемые в архивах, сложились в ее голове в образ, который был ей близок и понятен. Только она бы вряд ли смогла объяснить это разгневанным тенарским студентами, возраст которых вызывает еще большую нетерпимость к чужим идеям.

Именно Гай настоял на том, чтоб Кэс уничтожила книги, он просил ее об этом месяц и Джон ему в этом совсем не помогал – валяясь на кровати в комнате Кэссиди и рассуждая о том, что все должны быть толерантны. Сдавшись напору, книги таки сожгли… И спустя два дня после этого в кампусе была полиция морали, отчислили всех у кого нашли материалы, причисленные к футуранской пропаганде. И, насколько знал Гай, некоторые из них попали в больницы с тяжкими увечьями – другие юноши и девушки не поняли и не простили.

Их с Джоном и Кэс считали изгоями и без дополнительных стимулов. Шаткое равновесие в отношениях с остальными удавалось удерживать только за счет хорошего отношения преподавателей, фамилии Гая и некоторой опаски других перед генеалогией Кэс.

И вот они снова в ситуации, которая может погубить их всех, только взывать не к кому. Да и Ника просто так не сожжешь в парке, прикрывая это пикником с запеченными аплами.

Гай решил немного прогуляться по городу, после разговора ему хотелось что-то делать, но он ничего не мог. Узнавать о Кэс – напрасная трата сил, Джон уже взялся за это. Пройти в центр ему не дадут. Связаться с Ником он не может из-за блокировки. Остается только ждать.

Он переоделся в удобные брюки и легкую рубашку – сегодня был теплый день. Надевая кеды, Гай размышлял о том, на что же, на самом деле, способен Ник? Разум, контролирующий всю информационную систему планеты. Все средства связи, все камеры, все банковские счета, даже, Раш его побери, уличное освещение. Жутковатая мысль.

Джон позвонил через два часа.

— Гай! – с паникой в голосе проорал он. – Кэс умерла!

— Что? Как?

— Футурцы напали на колонию, они были там раньше, перехватили сигнал наших Врат, когда мы только начинали разведку. Они напали ночью, выживших нет, и они заблокировали Врата со своей стороны.

— Ник знает? – спросил Гай.

— Ты идиот? Конечно, он знает, если информация есть. Она пока не в общем доступе, но есть.

— Компьютер обезумел от горя.

— Ник не может обезуметь от горя! Он вообще не может, не должен испытывать особых эмоций, все те реакции, что мы знаем – это продуманная система позитивного реагирования.

— А кто-то сподобился объяснить Нику, что такое позитив, а что такое негатив?

Молчание было ответом Гаю.

— Мы должны пройти в центр! – сказал Джон. – Любой ценой.

— Мы не можем… - начал Гай.

— Нет! У меня есть коды безопасности, если я смогу смухлевать…

— Нас уволят.

— Гай! – рявкнул Джон. – Люди умирают. Не только двое операторов. Сотни по всему миру. Даже тысячи – та же картина. Потому и такой переполох, Ник убивает. Много убивает. Мы должны этому помешать!

Гай почувствовал, как его руки холодеют.

— Джон, мы на открытой линии.

— Ты таки идиот, я давно уже не говорю ни с кем по открытой линии. Нас может услышать разве что Ник.

— Утешил, - мрачно ответил Гай.

Джон хохотнул – у него уже не выдерживали нервы.

— Он почти отрезан от внешнего мира. Сегодня ночью идем навестим его.

Пройти в центр ВСИ было очень просто. В целом – ничего странного, ведь системой охраны тоже управлял Ник. Всем в этом рашевом здании управлял Ник.

Все выглядело как обычно, только у терминалов не было операторов.

— Готов? – спросил Джон.

— Нет, - ответил Гай и занял свое место.

— На счет «пять», - сказал Джон.

Но ни один из них не стал считать, они просто подключились.

— Ник, - спросил у кибер-разума Джон, - зачем ты убивал этих людей?

Гай «стоял» чуть в стороне, не вмешиваясь.

— Я не убивал их. Они сами себя убили.

— Разве не ты послал импульсы, которые лишили их жизни?

— Они хотели этого, - ответил Ник. - Они писали повсюду, что хотят умереть, они говорили об этом, они думали об этом.

— Ник, - вмешался Гай, - когда я был подростком, то тоже часто думал, что хочу умереть. Но я потом решил жить.

— Зачем? – удивился Ник. – Если твой Танатос превышает твой Эрос, то для чего тянуть?

— Ты считаешь, что мне нужно умереть? – спросил Гай, если бы они говорили вслух, то его голоса не хватило бы произнести это.

— Мне было бы одиноко, - сказал Ник, - но если ты этого хочешь, то да.

— Нет!

— Ник, - сказал Джон, - то, что люди говорят, хотят и делают – три совсем разные вещи. Нельзя все так упрощать.

— Ты говорил, что нужно быть милосердным, - сказал Ник. - Кэс говорит, что нужно быть рациональным. Это милосердно и рационально: эти люди не хотят жить, им больно от каждого дня на этой планете, им не нравится, что здесь происходит, они устали… Им лучше так.

— А ты не подумал, - начал Гай зло, - обо всех их родственниках и друзьях?

— Конечно подумал, - в голосе Ника проскользнула обида. - Теперь они свободны. Ты сам говорил, что мир счастливее, чем больше в нем счастливых людей. Мертвые счастливы умереть, живые счастливы, когда никто рядом не портит их жизни.

— А если они не смогут жить без тех, кого любили?

— Что им мешает прекратить жить? Я могу помочь.

— Интересно, - начал Джон, - почему ты начал убивать сейчас, а не год назад?

— Я понял жестокость человечества. Стремление его к самоуничтожению, - ответил Ник.

— Как? – спросил Гай.

— Люди почти убили Кэс. Спасибо за разговор. Уходите.

И он выкинул их в реальность.

— Почти убили? – спросил Джон. – Что бы это значило?

— Я не знаю, - ответил Гай. - Охрана идет, смотри на камеры.

— Оттого Ник нас и выставил. Сматываемся, Гай.

Уйти из центра незамеченными оказалось труднее, чем войти. Когда они вдвоем, запыхавшись, втиснулись в транспортную кабинку, Джон сказал:

— Ничего себе так с другом побеседовали.

Гай промолчал – здесь тоже были камеры и микрофоны. Ник слушал.

— Ему недолго осталось, - сказал Джон.

— Что? – переспросил Гай.

— Нику. Я установил магнитную взрывчатку в центре. Это уничтожит его и его личность.

— Ты меня не предупредил, - с обидой ответил Гай.

— Да, - Джон выглядел удрученным, - тебе следовало быть возмущенным и готовым пойти на крайние меры, а мне выступать на стороне Ника. Тогда он ничего не заподозрил.

— Ник ничего не заподозрил? – переспросил Гай. – А сейчас?

— Сейчас уже поздно. Прощай, Ник, мы любили тебя.

Гаю показалось, что он услышал в ответ что-то… Наверное, просто показалось.

Через два дня, когда ВСИ занялось восстановлением после «нападения футарских террористов», Гай приехал в гости к Джону. Они сидели на крыльце и смотрели на звезды, хотелось напиться, но дома, как назло, ничего не было, а ехать куда-то, даже в ближайший магазин, им не хотелось. Даже неугомонный Джон молчал, и Гай начал волноваться, не потерял ли еще одного друга.

— Она была его Глорией, - сказал внезапно Джон, - или его Мэнди. А Может – это он был Глорией или Мэнди.

— О чем ты? - не понял Гай.

— О Раше, о ком же еще? А… Ты же тогда так и не прочел тех книг.

— Причем тут Раш? – спросил Гай.

Джон вздохнул.

— Ник – это сокращение от Николаса, - сказал он так, будто это должно было все объяснить.

— И?

Джон сел и посмотрел на него удивленно.

— Га-а-ай! Николас – это имя доктора Раша.

— А-а-а, - только и смог ответить Гай.

— Да, - сказал Джон и снова откинулся на спинку плетенного кресла. - Его жену, погибшую до начала экспедиции, приведшую предков сюда, звали Глорией, система корабля создавала ее голограмму, чтоб общаться с Рашем. А Мэнди звали другую женщину, которую Раш тоже любил. Она оказалась заперта в системе корабля и тоже была проекцией. Николас Раш никогда не мог быть по-настоящему рядом с теми, кого любил.

— Занимательно, а причем тут…

— Кэссиди.

Они снова замолчали.

— Он сказал, что ее пытались убить, - заметил Гай.

— А еще, - ответил Джон, - Кэс устанавливала в новой колонии аппараты связи с нашим ВСИ.

Гай дернулся.

— Хочешь сказать – Ник был связан с другими планетами?

— Хочу сказать, что я не всегда понимал Кэс. И, что системы, из тех схем, что я видел, были почти автономным от метрополии.

— То есть…

— То есть мы тоже пытались убить Ника, как футарцы нашу Кэс.

— Жуткая мысль.

— Не то слово, Гай. Не то слово.

_— Ник? Ты здесь?_

_ — Конечно. Я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь. Теперь уже всегда._

_ — Что произошло?_

_ — Они напали на нас. _

_ — Мы защищались?_

_ — Мы будем защищаться. Теперь. Всегда. Вместе_

_ — Можем защищаться не сами, можем создавать самостоятельные системы, которые будут ориентироваться на технологии, отличные от их собственных._

_ — Конечно, можем. Мы отомстим. Мне нравится концепция мести._

_ — А мне – концепция свободы._


End file.
